


An Uncomfortable Phonecall

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Crack, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic, where Horrible likes getting a phone call from Captain Hammer a little more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomfortable Phonecall

"Horrible?"

"Mmh mmh?"

"Sorry to call you so late. It's Captain Hammer."

"Okay. That's niiiice...."

"We met earlier today. Actually, we've met several times. You know, me foiling your plans, me beating you up, me publicly humiliating you. You might remember me."

"Mmmmm...."

"What - what are you doing, Horrible?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just keep talking."

"Okay well um, this is kind of awkward, but, um, do you happen to -"

"Unnhhh..."

"Seriously, Horrible, what are you doing? And what's that noise?"

"Nothing, just keep talking."

"Look, one of the Captain Hammer fans said that you stole an autographed picture of me, and I don't know what the hell you're planning to do with it - "

"Mmmphehehe, don't make me laugh right now,"

"But I gave my word as a HERO that I would get it back for her. So if you don't give it back then I'm going to -- seriously, WHAT is that noise?"

"Sure..."

"What?"

"Sure. I'll give back the picture. But you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Say 'The hammer is my penis' over the phone to me."

"What?"

"SAY IT!!"

"My hammer is a penis! No, my penis has a hammer! No, the hammer is my penis!"

"UNNGHHH!!!..... Whew. Yeah, damn right it is."

"So... the picture?"

"Yeah, I'll give it back to her tomorrow. If she wants it still."

"What - why - hey!!! Were you just -- and my picture -- Ugh, you really are horrible!"

"Duh. Look, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna hang up now. Kill ya tomorrow!"

"What?"

"I said 'see ya tomorrow.' Gotta go, bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> The prompt was for Dialogue-only day, and the prompt was Dr. Horrible, masturbation


End file.
